monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigrex Ecology
In-Game Information A flying wyvern that maintains its primitive origins. Prone to violence, it possesses incredible ferocity thanks to its four limbs, claws, and jaw. Inhabits a wide area, it has even been spotted hunting Popo in the mountains. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia - Suborder:Dragon Feet - Family:Rex. Unlike most of its relatives, it can run on all fours retaining the body shape of the Flying Wyvern ancestor known as Wyvernrex. Its closest relatives are the volcanic-dwelling Brute Tigrex, the electricity wielding Diorekkusu, along with the explosive Tigrex Rare Species. Habitat Range Tigrex are known to thrive in Desert zones and feed in cold northen zones, for example the Old Desert,Desert,Gorge and Sandy Plains are where Tigrex may nest and for nutrient rich feeding they travel to areas like the Tundra, Frozen Seaway, and Snowy Mountains to hunt Popo. Interestingly for the Tigrex to travel from the Desert in the Old World it would have to fly over any of these listed areas Volcano(2nd Gen),Forest and Hills, Mountains and possibly Jungle. Ecological Niche Apex Predator: Tigrex preys heavily on large herbivorous animals such as Popo and Aptonoth. Can most likely bring down lesser wyvern species. Capable of thinning out large herds of animals as stressed by the village chief of Pokke village. In frozen environments it is rivaled by Abiorugu,the rare Rajang, the rare Doragyurosu, Khezu , Kushala Daora, Barioth, Brachydios, Glacial Agnaktor, and Zamtrios. But they all could deal heavy wounds on each other. Tigrex is among the fiercest wyverns sighted in the deserts, only rivaled in speed and strength by the herbivorous but highly territorial Diablos, its one-horned relative, the Monoblos, predatory Elder Dragons and Hyujikiki of the Old World along with the Sand Barioth, Nibelsnarf, and its relative Brute Tigrex of the New World. However, they would all prefer to stay out of each others way. Tigrex is equally capable of killing large herbivores such as Popo or lesser predators like Genprey or Jaggi, but prefers the former, as its higher body fat content fuels the Tigrex's high metabolism. Deviljho also poses a threat to Tigrex in the sandy plains and tundra. Deviljho might prey on old or weak Tigrex just as Tigrex may prey on young Deviljho. Biological Adaptations Tigrex is a rare breed indeed, a creature adapted to survive in both the extreme heat of the desert and the frigid air of the snowy mountains. Tigrex's wings have not devolved into the wings most Flying Wyverns are known for. This allows Tigrex to run much more efficiently than other wyvern such as Rathalos, which are prone to tripping and poor maneuverability on ground. Tigrex is incredibly fast, often giving chase before leaping on top of prey and biting into the helpless creature's neck. Tigrex do not possess flame sacs like many other wyvern, but make up for this by having an incredibly strong organ that holds and controls sound to a deadly level into a strong roar that will literally knocks hunters too close to the creature off their feet. Tigrex's strong tail has a spiked tip and is often used as a whip-like weapon, most notably during its 360 spin attack. Tigrex's forearms have bat-like wings that it can use to glide from high elevations, or ride updrafts for greater distance. Sometimes, on rare occasions, hunters report that when they're fighting two Tigrex at the same time, one of the Tigrex would flap its wings to fly for a short amount of time. Tigrex's most unusual ability lies in its blood vessels. When the creature is enraged, blood rushes to its extremities and head to keep the creature from hurting,cramping or blacking out during its fits of deadly rage. This has led to many an unfortunate hunter's death, as it would appear that Tigrex has limitless stamina. Thankfully this is not the case, and after periods of extended rage, Tigrex must find a place to rest or it may risk suffering major injury, hyperventilating or passing out. It is also possible that large amounts of adrenaline pump through the Tigrex's body, making it faster and more aggressive. Due to its orange and blue colouration, it may hide in a desert oasis to ambush prey. Unfortunately this colour renders it unable to hunt in plain sight in snowy regions, forcing it to hide to attack prey. Male Tigrex have larger horns than females. Some older males of the species gain increasing roaring abilities and strength in the Old World. Their horns have grown larger and their blue color is tinted on the wing membrane and tail tip. These older dominant males have had the time to learn new techniques and tricks appearing to even use some tricks possibly learned from Brute Tigrex, these tricks include double 360 spins, roaring louder than Brute Tigrex, using its tail to sweep away enemies, and roars so focused and powerful it can cross the open Desert in a straight line further than even a Gravios beam. Though its roar is louder than the Brute Tigrex it is unable to hold it while moving. Behavior Tigrex is an aggressive monster with a short fused attitude but high intelligence. They will even challenge other dominant predators in their native habitats such as Blangonga (Both Species). When enraged it begins to drool and attack randomly. Tigrex's method of hunting actually changes depending on what environment it's currently hunting in. When in the mountains, Tigrex's bright yellow/orange coloration would alert prey from great distances. To counter this disadvantage, Tigrex will ambush prey. It will often try to separate the old or weak from the herd, ensuring an easy chase and a quick kill. Unlike other Flying Wyverns, Tigrexs are nomadic and don't have a territory of their own and wander from place to place in search of food. Despite not having territories of their own, they will sometimes stay in territories belonging to other monsters for both protection and food. Category:Monster Ecology